Isn't it Beautiful?
by Lunatic-With-A-Pen
Summary: Hinata's finally snapped. Rated M for gore and possibly disturbing imagery.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything featured in this story.  


* * *

Thunder rolled and lightning cracked across the sky, mingling nicely with the pained screams resonating from the Hyuuga compound. Crimson blood contrasted greatly with the deep indigo that was Hinata's hair, giving the thirteen-year-old a demonic look. The former heiress held a bloodstained kunai in her dainty, blood-flecked hand. Next to her, the body of her father lies, throat slit, his corpse horribly mangled. Assorted other bodies lie there too, but the former heiress cares nothing for them. Nothing but the pleasure she gained from killing them, mutilating them. She heard footsteps, but she doesn't bother turning to face whoever it is.

"Hinata-sama! Are you okay? What happened?" Ah, Neji-nii. So foolish, thinking someone else had done this. A smile spread across her normally passive face. Though the smile was friendly, it did not reflect in her eyes, and in her current bloody appearance, it gave her quite a sinister look. Turning towards him, she blinks cutely at him, and that seems so wrong, because the blood spoils any loveliness appeal.

"Oh, but Nii-san. Don't you think you know what happened?" She cocked her head to the side in a mock-innocent way. "I think you do. And I think you know who killed them too."

Surprised - and quite a bit scared, Hinata noted with macabre happiness - the normally cold shinobi before her stumbled backwards. "No - that's impossible, Hinata-sama! You - you're -"

"Not strong enough? Cousin dear, you should know that that's not true. Aren't you a genius?" She giggles; a high, cold sound that chilled Neji to the core. "You're so cute when you're in denial..." Moving swiftly, she disappears for one second, and reappears behind him the neck. Cradling his face with her hand, pressing herself into him, whispering in his ear. He shivers, and an uncharacteristic smirk crosses her face. "Would you like to know how I killed them?" she asks cutely, sweetly. The elder Hyuuga shivered.

"No! I don't! You should do this!" He struggles, but Hinata's grip was strong, like metal, like death, like rigor mortis. It was amazing how much power she had in those frail arms, how strong she really was. Or maybe she was just feeding chakra into her arms?

"I shouldn't? But I just did. It was very easy; much more so than expected. First father told me to spar with him. So, I did." She paused here to giggle. "It was fun, beating him. Then, when he was down, I took this kunai - " she held it up, and Neji refused to look at it. " - and cut him open. Vertically." Again, she giggled. "His entrails were very interesting, but I liked the expression on his face. I located the gut, and pulled it out. He screamed, so I slit his throat to shut him up. But it's more fun with live victims; I got bored." Her tone made it clear to the prodigy that his cousin was pouting, though he did not dare to look at her.

"Luckily, his screaming had attracted more people. They were very fun to kill, it felt very nice. A dreamy smile crossed her face. "It was beautiful. Did you know how pretty blood is? Well, of course you do, you're a shinobi." She giggled for the umpteenth time. "But this was different. It oozed everywhere, soaked my clothes, their clothes, my hair...everything. Some of the splatters looked like flowers too. I like flowers; they're so very like humans...They wither and die, just like flowers. Just like the clan." It was silent for a while, before Hinata spoke again. "Bones are like leaves. So fragile...and they make such a nice crunching sound when stepped on. I think I stepped on one of Grandpa Hiei's limbs after I tore them off. Or maybe it was Kaito-san's."

"Why? Why did you do this?" Neji asked, mortified by her violent tale.

"Why? **Why**?" Hinata repeated, her voice rising on volume and pitch. A stray giggle turned into full-blown hysteric laughter. It reverberated against the walls, filling the room. "Because I **can**, nii-san."

"W-what about Hanabi?"

"Oh. Her." Hinata gestured off-handedly towards her side. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

And Neji turned, released from Hinata's grasp, and stared in shock. The open, lifeless, halfway gouged-out eyes of Hyuuga Hanabi stared right back.

"Isn't she beautiful?" came Hinata's overjoyed voice.

Neji screamed.

* * *

Yes, I know it sucks. Spur-of-the-moment thing, I guess. I would love some constructive criticism.


End file.
